Hades (Disney)
Hades is the lord of the dead. He pretended to work for Megatron when he was really working for Slade and Anti Cosmo. He is voiced by James Woods Best Friends: Slade, Anti Cosmo and Bender Story Hades is like any Disney villain at first glance. He seemed to be a loyal ally to Megatron and his stand against the Disney Angels and was helping him. Events of the Beginning, Slade Strikes Back and The V Team Island Adventure In reality, he was working for Slade and Anti Cosmo as Slade's 3rd in command in The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back against Megatron. This loyalty was shown when he helped the Disney Angels against Skeletor and Hordak. It was revealed he hated Megatron and the others. He wanted to save Disney, not destroy it. After this, it was confirmed he teamed up with Bender, Starfire, Skipper and the Disney Angels in their endeavours against Uka Uka and The Master. He then wed Scrouge and Fiona at their wedding at Slade's request and then he went with Bender, Slade and the Disney Angels to combat Jack of Blades. After the events he went to back to the underworld to continue his duties The Great Time Travel Adventure He returned in The Great Time Travel Adventure to help Lizbeth break out of her breakdown after what Joker did to her, He showed her what she meant to the multiuniverse and that she was the chosen one and only one who can defeat Marcline's Dad. Afterwards he wished her good luck. Hades apparently forsaw the betrayal of Galvatron with the help of the Fates, knowing one day this would happen he planned with Slade and Anti Cosmo for when the unthinkable happens Legends of Light and Darkness Hades is set to return here with his other allies here He is contacted by Slade about the appearance of the League of Darkness and a pond hearing this, he and Celes rally up the members with them to help their boss. He appears with Celes and the others to inform Hiccup and The Alpha Team that they are helping. Hades actually pops right next to them and asks them how they're doing which get Celes to pull him back. Hades then is seen with Bender, Heloise, Axel, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick and Anti Cosmo introducing the prisoners they saved to the cause.Hades is next seen with Slade's ensemble and The B Team as they oversee the actions that went on. He and the villains on the ship of Darkseid where he conspires with Phantom R, Marie, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes a way to escape. Hades when he sees the others get on Darkseid's ship he motviates everyone to go after Darkseid and helps Orion fight him. Hades eventaully takes on the evil god and after a hard fight he wins and then asks why does he get himself with lower beings than him. Hades is contacted by Khan with the rest of the team and he states what Khan wants regarding them. Hades asks afterwards asks about Insano's process and is pleased to hear the results. When they meet Malefor and Bowser Jr tells them to pay respect to him, Hades tell him to shut with super fire. Hades ponders about how his old colleague from Slade's ensemble and the Children of Megatron could have returned. He realizes that it couldn't be Malefor due to the fact he wouldn't be able to control Joker and that Joker returned after he left. Hades uses his powers to give Isabella back her normal form but also gives her the opporunity to use her mermaid look if she wants. Hades when hearing the news tell Axl and Alie to wait for Phineas, Suede, Orion and Axel to come back from a card game. Megabyte alongisde Lex, Bowser and Hades deducts the locations and tells the heroes. Suede reminds of the mission to save the dogs while they deal with Shan Yu. Hades remembers this task and goes with the villains, He and the villains ambush Joker when he trys to kill Scamp, Annette and Angel, they capture him with the help of former villain Dingo and new ally Makoto. After Jackal and Hyena refuse to tell, he drops them into the molten lava with Orion. Hades then welcomes Bowser Jr and Ventress to his team and tells them he saw Dingo mope about how hard it is to really change. He also informs Bowser regarding Slade's castle, that Oswald let with the angels, he's still with them. Slade had the kingdom from the very beginning but when he was defeated, he had to retreat to Teen Titans Base. After Oswald left, Slade went back to his castle and ruled as he was still gone. Hades falls the three and he asks about Joker and how he could be back, Anti Cosmo explains to him. Hades finds that a giant robot like thing drowned the castle and tells Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes this. As a result the four chase down Obodiah Stane. Celes, Hades and Anti Cosmo act as Slade's mission control and guide him to Stane. Celes is one of the three chosen partners of Model X. Anti Cosmo and Slade's relationship is also revealed as he knew who Slade truly was and his history. Alongside Slade's other members Hades finds the destroyer and they all destroy it Hades joins up with Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes to fight and put an end to Malefor and Khan with Bender and Hiccup's help. Hades alongside HIM, Dr.Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Mojo, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord. Hades once more acts as an reverend to the wedding before breaking into song. Hades gets the others as the team leaves for a vacation. Allies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The V Team, Slade's alliegance, The Disney Angels, Starscream, Bender, Skipper, The B Team Enemies: Hercules, M.O.D.A.B (Sometimes), Megatron and his children, Uka Uka, The Master, Unicron, Marceline's Dad, The Joker, Malefor, Darkseid, The League of Darkness, Dr.Weil Hades-disney-villains-2320958-320-240.jpg Hades-Hercules-disney-villains-1024534_720_480.jpg Hades-Hercules-disney-villains-1024535_720_480.jpg Hades-Hercules-disney-villains-1024543_720_480.jpg Hades-Pain-Panic-disney-villains-2320923-640-376.jpg hades 11.jpg hades 12.jpg hades 13.jpg hades 14.jpg hades 15.jpg hades 16.jpg hades 17.jpg hades 18.jpg hades 19.jpg hades 2.jpg hades 20.jpg hades 21.jpg hades 22.jpg hades 23.jpg hades 24.jpg|"Guys? Olympus would be that way." hades 25.jpg hades 26.jpg hades 27.jpg hades 28.jpg hades 29.jpg hades wait a minute.PNG Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Roleplaying Category:Immortals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Devils Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Third in Command Category:Characters that hail from The Hercules Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Gods Category:Major Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Double Agent Category:Elementals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Partner Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Villainous Friend Category:Neutral Evil Category:Royalty Category:Likable villains Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Funniest Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Teleporters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Slade's Ensemble Founders Category:Drama Queens Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Slade and Anti Cosmo's Generals Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Sibling Category:Deities Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Reformed Villains Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia